HA Hannigram Moments
by VioletVision
Summary: Ship: Will turns to Hannibal when his mind starts failing him; Hannibal debates if he will show his true feelings.


**Title - HA: Hannigram Moments**

**Rating: T **

**Spoiler Alert: S1 Ep4**

**Warnings: **Sexual Suggestions, AU

**Pairing:** Wilector

**Summary:** Ship – Season 1: Will turns to Hannibal when his mind starts failing him. Hannibal debates if he will take advantage of the situation and show his true feelings.

**AN: **It slapped me in the face that Hannibal is completely infatuated with Will. I went back and watched a few scenes. This will be a combination of scenes put together they way I want them to be, so don't expect this to be entirely canon.

S1E4-Combo

Will paced back and forth beside Hannibal's kitchen island as he explained his sleepwalking. Will finally came to a stop and watched the doctor pour them a glass of wine. "I'm sorry it's so late."

Hannibal poured Will a glass of wine knowing last night he himself had fantasized about such an event. Will showing up at his place in the dead of night. "Never apologize for coming to me. My kitchen is always open to friends." Hannibal passed over the glass.

"Do you think the sleepwalking could be brought on by a seizure?" Will inquired while fidgeting.

"I doubt that, but it could be post traumatic stress. Jack has gotten your hands very dirty." Hannibal hadn't meant to say the last part, but with Will he kept finding himself feeling protective. It was a new addition to his limited emotional state; he was amused at himself because of it. Will was bringing parts of him to life even as Hannibal feared Will was closer to his own death.

"I wasn't forced back into the field."

"I wouldn't say forced. Manipulated would be the word I'd choose." Hannibal trained his dark eyes on him noticing Will's eyes quickly averted.

"I can handle it." Will sipped contemplating. "You said Jack sees me as fine china used for special guests. I'm beginning to feel more like an old mug."

"He is willing to push you to get what he wants." Hannibal set down his glass and scrutinized Will's expression trying to guess what he was thinking and feeling. With most people, he could sum them up in two minutes or less. With Will, it had been months, and he was still putting things together.

Will tipped his head and walked out of the room. Hannibal followed believing that he was heading for his home office, but Will turned and went into the library instead.

Hannibal followed him watching every movement…every flicker of his eyes…every sip of his wine.

He had become Hannibal's own personal obsession like a puzzle with pieces that kept changing shape and color. He was completely fascinated. Recently, the curiosity had taken a new path and like now Hannibal could barely contain the urge to touch him in some way or experience him with all of his senses.

Will paused at the large wooden table in the center of the darkened room that was lit by sparse lamps. "Well, this should be interesting. Please doctor proceed." Will moved a book to glance at the title.

Hannibal stepped forward noticing the long sleeve plaid shirt hid how sculpted Will's arms and back truly was. "Do you ever feel abandoned by Jack?"

"Abandonment requires expectation?"

"What were your expectations?"

"He heee hasn't abandoned me." Will gave the book a slight push.

"Jack gave you his word he would protect your headspace, yet he leaves you to your mental devices."

Will's head came up a fraction. "You trying to alienate me from Jack?"

Hannibal moved forward drawn to Will's wounded and defensive tones. "I'm trying to help you to understand what is causing your sleepwalking."

"Help me understand how to stop it from happening again."

"I'm trying." Hannibal moved behind him. Even with all of his natural instincts and his elaborate education, he knew he was moving the puzzle pieces of Will's mind around in the dark.

Will lifted his hand up to the statue on the table and ran his fingers down the elk's antlers.

Hannibal felt the stroke as if his hand played along his body. Hannibal trained his eyes on the smooth skin of Will's neck and pictured pressing his lips to his warmth. With a flex of his hand in his pocket, he imagined running his fingers in Will's dark wavy hair.

Instead of touching him, Hannibal leaned forward and breathed in deeply. Old Spice, Dove Men body wash, and oak with a hint of his natural essence. No sickness detected.

"Did you just…smell me?" Will turned his head partly to the side as he scrunched up his face.

"Difficult to avoid." Hannibal spoke truthfully then had to think of a cover. "I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave." Hannibal quickly thought that he would smell much better on Will. "That smells like something with a ship on the bottle."

Will chuckled. "I keep getting it for Christmas." Will took a deep breath and blew it out. He closed his eyes and tipped his head down.

Hannibal reached out to trace the design on Will's shirt, but Will turned away and walked back toward the library door.

Hannibal watched him move away. Will was the only human being on the planet that Hannibal was sure could know exactly what it was to be him. Will had the empathic ability to read a crime scene and for a moment be the killer. Hannibal felt a pang of longing to know and be known by Will. This moment in time was the first in his life that he wanted to be completely open with another…to show his true self.

Will pause at the door and nodded at him before leaving.

Hannibal wanted to follow Will and tell him how he had come to feel about him, but the enigma that Will was prevented Hannibal from having confidence that Will would welcome advances.

Hannibal stood in his library surrounded by his books and his personal trophies from his kills that were in a hidden room nearby.

He understood for the first time in his life what it was to feel the emotions of being…alone.

A/N: Alright, this was my first Hannibal fic. What do you think? I might pick another ep and put the scenes together as a continuation. *contemplates*


End file.
